Is there love in a stone heart?
by Yuki Ryuuma
Summary: the young Ryuuma has to learn a new world once her father leaves and she is taken to konaha but wasnt expecting anyting like falling in love. itachixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:The finding**

I started to wake up. When i felt someone poking me in the side.

"Hay, itachi do you think shes alive?" some male voice asked.

"Shes breathing right," a female voice states making the boy feel stupid.

"Oh, right how stupid can i be."

"To me you sound very stupid," I staed opening my eyes seeing a boy with red eyes with one tomoe. He had messy black hair.

"Oh, your awake nice to meet you."

he moved away and offered a hand. i didn't take it. i sit up looking at the team of four one of there team mates was leaning agents a tree he seemed unamused by the others.

"You know sir you shouldn't try to help strangers."

"Why is that?" He asked.

I took out a knife and thourgh it at the guy that was not really paying attention. He didn't even wince. He knew my intention, but the one who was annoying, attecked me with a kunia at my throught. I looked into his red eyes.

"Go right ahead, kill me i don't matter any ways. Maybe, I'll see my father again who knows," I stated.

He dropped his weapon. He couldn't do it like everyone else. Who has tryed it. Seems the one thing i wish for was death and it will never come. One thing about being a Ryuuma, we never die unless someone dose it for use. I sigh until I herd the thud and gasping of a person. I was about to go over to the person. When the guy agents the tree brought him over.

"Thank you."

The man gasped and coughed up blood.

"What do you want?" i asked ruffly

"You of course, Princess Ryuuma," the guy spatted.

"Haven't I told everyone, I'm not a princess anymore. I have no family. I have no one. I'm only a Ryuuma."

"You can't run away from what you are, my leader will get you."

"He wont because youll always fail, just like you," I stated and i stand up ruffly. I hated feeling like this. But, I had to move so I walked away. Until his voice stoped me.

"Oh, princess don't forget your village is going to be attaked at any second," after that he passed out. My eyes gone wide and I lefted in a hurry, With weak legs and everything grabbing the katana at my side. The guys from before took a minute to realized what just happen. I run into my village many of the citizens runing away, trying to excape the wrath of the attackers. I went in taking out the small fry this was not easy for me, sence i had not enough engery. I had alot of trouble just wounding them. I try not to kill them, but its some times nessary. I got to leader, i stand infront of him week knee and bearly had enough energy to attack. Thats when he got his hands around my neck. but, loosely to makeing sure I can breath.

"Princess you can come quitely or i will force," he stated with a growl

"I'm not coming at all."

That's when I herd foot steps coming up out of the wood.

"This is not your fight, stay away." I yell at the group that fallowed me. But, as this happen I notice he let his gaurd down. I plunged my blade into his stomach and with the last of my energy. I faint, but before I felt my world fall into darkness. I felt someone catching me.

* * *

"What happen to Yuki?" I herd Kaaga voice soft and conserned. Witch you woundn't expect a tiger like cat to sould like right. I mean tiger like is she has a black coat and red strips like a tiger. But, she has a beautful main thats where she isn't much of a tiger.

"She seems like she over did her self by using to much chakra," the girl says quitely.

"Whats up with this whole princess business?" the other one annoying boy asked.

"Shes the last of her clan. The Ryuuma clan, she has so much power and rank that they can even take our clan down."

"It's not posibable were Uchiha's, no one can beat use!"

"Gess again, if this girl could activate her kikkei genkai. She could cancel out the sharingon with ease," the only one that I haven't herd form, other then there leader. Witch i could tell he was alittle younger then his team. Maybe my age.

"She seems to be waking up," a deeper male voice says. Must be there leader.

"Oh, that's good." the annoying one said.

I open my eyes, seeing the male that was leaning agents the tree, now up close and sitting next to were I rest. He had beautiful black eyes with long black hair longer then mine. But, we did have the same color hair mine. His head band marking him a ninja of the village of konaha. I sat up but, this quick movement made use closer then before. If I had a gess he seemed intressed in me not in the girlfreind type. But, because of who I am I slightly smiled and slide back, not makeing it feel awkward so for me.

"Why didn't leave me and go on to, what ever you were doing?" I asked looking at the team.

"Itachi sorta insited to stay. I was just planing to leave you at our house. Let you recover on your own." the stupid one states.

"The boy infront of me, right?" I asked.

"Yes that is correct," he answered.

"Well, it seems out of character for you," I stated.

"It is," says the stupid one.

"Well, miss princess I have a feeling that you might need some assitance."

"Well, how many people do I have to tell? I'm not a princess!" I asked.

"The man was right. You can't get rid of a title like that as much as you want to," Itachi stated.

"You must be rich," the stupid one stated.

"No, duh sherlock, But stupid has to ask," I stated.

"Im not stupid, and the names Yoshiro Uchiha," The stupid one stated and bosted.

"Yeah, yeah, dum clan pride once again," I stated with a smirk. " I was like you at one point."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Haven't you realized how I'm treated here?" I asked, " and you have a clan, I don't, not anymore at least."

"No, why do you ask?" Yoshiro stated.

"I'm treated like the villain here. They don't know who I am. They don't see the honorable Yuki. No, no, They see a powerful child that brings danger to this village and I dont mind it that way," I stated.

"You're very twisted," Yoshiro states.

"You may say so, but you will never see my point of view," I stated.

"Well, to get started I actauly have something to say," there sensei stated.

"What is it Tamoku-sensei?" the female asked.

"I just got informed by the hokage, that if someone finds the last of the ryuuma. They should bering her to the village." Tamoku stated.

"I'm not going any where. My father told me not to move unless, he says so."

"He sent a message to the leaf village to tell, you to come with us." He stated.

"I wont believe it unless, I see edivence." I say stubbornly

Itachi looked at his sensei. He nodded. Itachi looks back at me.

"You're not knocking me out are you?" I asked.

"No, just sleep." He states. He seems to stroke my cheek without everyone seeing, as I felt my eyes get hevy.

"I thought you aren't," I stated.

I fall backwards, he catchs me this. I know because I saw it before I fell asleep into his arms.

* * *

Thanls for reading, if any one sees any gram or spelling problems. Please, message me so I could correct it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The village**

I felt the sun agents my face. My eyes flutered open. The ceiling was not my ceiling it was not my home. But, it was white and annoying as hell to look at. I quitly get up looking around hereing beeps an blips from around me. My eyes serch around looking for a clue as where i was.

"Oh, dear your awake," someone stated.

My eyes darted to the person. She was small with brown hair with brown eyes in a nurse outfit.

"Where am i?" I asked.

"Your at the hospital of course silly."

"I never been to one, miss. I can usually recover at my training ground, never been brought to this place."

"Of course you haven't been here. You where picked up by that cute uchiha kid."

"You mean the one who knocked me out?" I asked

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well he used some sort of spell apon me and I knocked right out."

"You are oblivious to this world."

"Well, I lived in a small town for most of my life."

"Well, Yuki your going to have alot to learn from us."

I started to get up. I slide my feet to the edge of the bed. I was about to step off.

"Where are you going?"

"Going to explore."

"Not in your condition."

"I've delt with worse. I've moved around with gashes from my shoulder to my stomack."

"Thats not healthy."

"I don't care."

Taking off the little needles that were on my arm and walked out of the room. Once I steped out I was chased to get back. But, I just ran in hopes of lossing them. I took a sharp turn into a dark ally way. I watched as every one passed , once I was for certain that everyone was passed. I walked out and looked for Kaaga. She would have my bag. I walked around every one was staring. I think it was because of this odd grany dress. Thats when I saw aaga I ran to her.

"Thank god, your here do you have my cloths."

"I had a feeling that you would do this," she gives me the bag and brings me to a bathroom. I changed to my kimono this was my pricess kimono. I barley wore it. So, it was still as prinstein as it was when dad first got it for me. It was to my knees with arms that went past my figures it was black with blue shash. I tied that into big bow in the back. It also had blue flowers scatered around in a few places. The flowers where to bring out my blue eyes. I walk out of the bathroom.

"Don't you think this is to formal for me walking around town?"

"It's the only other thing left you have , child," she said softly.

I pulled my short hair into a bun and pin it up with chopsticks. I walked through with no destination in mind. I walk around seeing the busy streets of the village. No one gawked or started or wishispered behind my back saying that I was a horrible being. like how _I_ was treated here. I wasn't paying any attention like normal and ran right into someone. I closed my eyes lightly and opened them an look up at who I ran into. he had medium long hair and black eyes wearing a ninja outfit.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to. I just lost track of where I was walking," I stated.

"Just don't do it again," he stated.

He was about to leave. I looked behind and saw the same mark on him as Itachi and his coison Yoshiro.

"May I asked you something?" I asked.

"Make it quick I have busisness to take care of."

He seemed very unwelcomeing towards me, but I asked any way.

"Are you at all related to Itachi Uchiha or Yoshiro Uchiha"

"Yes, Im Itachi's father and Yoshiro uncal, why do you asked?"

"Um... There where the only reason I was brought here. They sorta kidnapped me, sir."

"I see know you're the young Ryuuma that Yoshiro talked about."

"I don"t know. but I'm the only Ryuuma."

"He said you fought prety decent, but I don't see any warrior in you."

"I only in this, sir, because it's the last thing I own to wear. But, if I can find wear my blade was place and where all my knifes are I would be very happy, sir."

"There she is," a nurse said.

"Oh, no, not again nice meeting you. But, I have to run," I stated as I jump onto the top of the roofs and disappear.

I herd in the dissents the nurse asking where I went. But, I didn't hear what he answered with. I walked once more this time through the forest. I stumbled apon a waterfall. I walked torwards it and slide off my sandles an stuck my feet in. I disided to hummed a little tune that I remembered from my child hood. After an hour I felt a pressence I look back seeing someone. I got into defence until he came out into the sun. It was Itachi.

"Oh, it's only you," I sit back down and soaked my feet. Until he sat down next to me.

"You know how much ruckess you made?" he asked.

"No, but your going to tell me, anyway."

"Well, the nurses are freaking out thinking you left the village now. Because, of you dissapearnce into here it seems, but this train ground is better then some that you could have found."

"You mean like when I had to dodge kuinas, blades, and everything else in the world. Just to make sure I didn't get killed?" I asked.

"Yeah, how did you mange to get out with out getting cut?"

"I didn't it hurts but nothing like I have had. Any way in my opinoin the worst kind of gash is the one from lost, betrail or any thing that came with it."

"I see may I see this wound before, you you loss consences."

"Oh, sure," I stated. I lift my sleeve. I unwrape it, showing my arm it was large and bleeding, it went down most of my arm. "But, I did rince it out and used the last bit of cloth I had to keep it from bleeding" he sighs

"You know if you didn't stop the bleeding, you would have passed out by now."

"Yeah, then I would have been brought to that place that was to white for my tast."

I herd a small chuckle from him. I look up at him and I was confused, why he was laughing at me.

"Well theres one thing, Princess that I did get you."

"Stop calling me that just Yuki, please and what is it?" I asked.

He pulls out my blade and brand new knifes.

"I was wondering where my blade was, but what's this for."

"I took the liberty of getting it polished and shined and the knifes you owned weren't in the best condition. So, I got you new knifes for your new arival of the village."

"But, I'm not staying here, I like it here. But, I'm not staying."

"But, you father already asigned you as a citizain of the village."

"But, I want to see prof then."

"That's what I thoughtyour going to say. So, I told everyone not to worry and I'll bring you to the Hokage," he smirked.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I will post another in a week or so.


End file.
